


So let's have a little fun

by sweetkisses



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Disguise, Fluff, M/M, Notes, Pictures, Secret Admirer, Spying, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: Richie likes Eddie but he thinks Eddie is taken so he tries to figure out if he is by leaving pictures with shitty pick up lines in Eddie's mailbox.





	So let's have a little fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt from tumblr, I wrote it and then totally forgot to post it I'm a terrible person. Anyways, here it is!!!
> 
> Title is from Let's Go by Khalid lol I'm listening to it while posting it so that's why

Richie was a man of many words. Many many words. So many fucking words that throughout his childhood he’s gotten 34 detentions and a catch phrase from his group of friends to shut him up. Even at graduation, he stole the microphone from the principle and gave a 20 minute speech on how much he hated everyone in the entire school besides his true friends.

Bev, Stan and Ben are their names. They all grew up together in a small town of Derry, Maine and now they all orchestrated their lives to end up in the same college. Their catchphrase,  _Beep Beep, Richie_ , is still used today in their sophomore year of college. It’s used a lot of fucking times like right goddamn now at their nightly dinner together in the school’s cafeteria. Richie is on a rant about the variety of flavored condoms.

“-you have watermelon! Who the fuck even likes watermelon? No one so no one needs any-.”

“Beep Beep, Richie.” Bev says, kicking him under table. He glares at her, shutting his mouth shut and holding back the lack of non-fruit flavored condoms.

“My aunt sent me a Polaroid for my birthday.” Ben states.

“Oh, can I borrow it to take naked pictures?” Richie jokes and he earns another beeping so he sighs and tunes out the conversation. Instead he looks around the cafeteria at his campus peers. And this is the moment he spots the most gorgeous boy in the whole world.

“Holy fuck me twice.” He breathes out, resting his elbow in his mashed potatoes and placing his chin in his hand. Stan snaps his fingers in front of him and tries to move his elbow but Richie just ignores him and admires the sight in front of him.

The boy is short. About a foot shorter than Richie’s tall frame. But he makes up for the shortness with his adorable body and fuck that face is so squeezable. He’s cute. The cutest goddamn boy in the world. He’s far away but that doesn’t mean Richie can’t see those deer eyes or that beautiful smile.

The only problem is that those eyes and smile are pointed upward at a tall dark skinned man who is built and almost as equally as hot as the shorter boy. He’s also carrying two plates of food. Obviously the food for the shorter boy; obviously his boyfriend.

Richie sighs.

Stan is mumbling something to him but Richie just continues to stare. The boy is wearing tan shorts with a pink polo shirt tucked into it. He’s wearing -honestly the only word to describe this- but he’s wearing the gayest shoes in the world and Richie wants to kiss him. The two strangers sit down next to each other at their table across the room. They join a tall looking boy with dark hair; he looks similar to Stan.

“For god’s sake Richie,  _please_  move your arm. _”_ Stan says, yanking on his arm hard enough to move it. Richie’s head flies down at the loss of support but he looks up quickly and his eyes go directly back to the beautiful boy.

“He’s not listening Stan, he’s obviously smitten.” Ben says, taking a bite of his own potatoes. Richie nods in agreement, keeping his eyes locked on the boy who’s laughing at something and god Richie wants to hear that laugh.

“No wonder he’s smitten, that boy is Richie’s fucking type!” Bev says excitingly, hitting Ben on the arm with excitement. “Go talk to him!” She says and that’s when Richie looks away with a sigh. He glances at his elbow and doesn’t bother to clean it off as he tells the others the true dilemma here.

“He’s taken, by that handsome man next to him.”

“Maybe they’re just friends.” Stan offers.

“No way can anyone be _just_ friends with that hot piece of ass.” Richie chuckles darkly. He wants that boy. He wants to date him. He wants to kiss him. God, he’s already head over heels for him and they haven’t said one goddamn word to each other and they won’t because Richie’s not a homewrecker.

“Well go talk to him and maybe you’ll find out.” Bev says, nudging his leg gently under the table.

“I can’t.” Richie looks down at his crushed try of food and glares into it.

“Richie, you love talking so go fucking talk to that cute boy.” Bev says sternly. Richie sighs and rolls his eyes at her.

“If I talk to him, I’ll fall in love with him. If I don’t talk to him, then I’ll just have a nice innocent crush on him that will go away soon. The point is he has a boyfriend and I’m an asshole but not _that_ much of an asshole.” He explains, glancing at the stranger every few seconds.

“What if he’s not taken?” Stan states as if it’s a subject they didn’t already discuss. Richie debates smashing his face into the destroyed plate of mashed potatoes.

“We can find out, I can ask him,” Bev offers and when no one says anything she begins to stand, “let me go ask him.”

“No!” Richie hisses out loudly, earning a few looks from fellow students around them and a glare from a standing Bev. “Just sit down and let me think.”

“That’s a first, don’t hurt yourself.” She plops down.

“Okay, he’s taken-“

“Allegedly.” Stan interrupts.

“He’s _allegedly_ taken and a hot piece of ass that I want to kiss and bone.” Richie starts, “but if I talk to him I’ll fall in love with that adorable face but if I don’t talk to him than I’ll never know if he’s actually taken. So, I can’t talk to him-.”

“Just let me do it!” Bev throws her hands up impatiently. “You’re thinking way too much than I’ve ever seen you think, trashmouth.”

“If I let my friends talk to him then he’ll think I’m a weak ass bitch so the conclusion is...” Richie thinks; hard. Ben is staring at him with full interest while Stan looks thoroughly bored and Bev looks ready to snap and grab Richie and the stranger to lock them into a room together. Or a closet in this sense. Because gay.

Oh god, what if that boy isn’t taken and that other guy is just his friend. What if he doesn’t even like guys? It’s the 90s gay people are out. Hell Richie is bisexual and he’s out but then again Richie could lose in a fight against cute boy’s larger friend if it comes down to that.

So maybe there a subtle way to go about this. Something that says, “Hey I’m flirting because I like you but I don’t want you to have your friend/possible boyfriend beat the shit out of me if you’re against gays.” But he also can’t talk face to face with the boy so-

That’s it! He can’t talk face to face so he has to talk through the phone? Or through letters? Or- or through photos- through Ben’s new Polaroid. He can take pictures, write flirty things and then leave them in cute boy’s dorm mailbox.

“I don’t like that look.” Stan says, staring at the plan on Richie’s face.

*

After a lot of begging and jokes about sucking his dick for help Richie finally got Ben to allow him to borrow his camera. He only allowed it because Ben is a sweetheart with a sore spot for romance stories. So Richie is sat in his dorm room with Stan, who is also his roommate (he threatens to murder Richie if the wild boy doesn’t keep his side of the room clean and in Richie’s experience the only thing that he’s certain Stan would kill him over is a dirty room so he keeps it clean. And by that I mean he shoves all his clothes under his bed where Stan can’t see. Other than that Stan is a good roommate.), he also has a tiny book given to him by Bev for his birthday that is strictly shitty pickup lines.

“Do I really need the book? Can’t I just write a nice joke about fucking his mom?” Richie sighs out, eyeing the book up.

“I think it’s best that you refrain from talking about fucking his mom if you’re trying to get his attention in a good way.” Stan tells him, staring at the tree outside their window.

“How about a pickup line about fucking him?”

“Better.” Stan offers.

“Bev said I should wear like a disguise or something that hides a bit of my sexy ass so that it’s kind of secretive and I have a few ideas,” Stan barely turns his head to look at Richie who hops off the bed and shoves his hand under it, pulling out the first pieces of clothing he can grab, “I have this hat,” a grey beanie that he throws onto the bed, “or this bandana that I can like use to cover my mouth and nose.” It’s purple.

“How many of these do your plan on doing?”

“Oh, um...” he pauses, “probably as many as I need to figure out if I have a shot with that firm piece of ass.”

“If you call him that you won’t.” Richie ignores him.

“I think I’m gonna go with the bandana this time, it’s more secretive and it’s purple and yesterday cute boy was wearing pink and pink and purple are close so I think he’ll like the purple a lot. Maybe he’ll think it’s cute- you know because he’s really fucking cute. Like damn Stan he’s so fucking cute.” Richie rants and go he’s already deep for the cute boy.

“Let’s just take this picture yeah?” Stan asks.

*

The first picture is shoved into Eddie’s dorm mailbox by Bev. She did some creepy following and found out what dorm the boy lived it, two away from them, and which box was his. After she delivers the package, she steaks out the place and waits for the short boy to arrive to see his reaction. Richie begged her to.

It takes about ten minutes for cute boy to come into the dorm, his large backpack around his shoulders and his hands gripping his straps. Very cute, Bev thinks and watches him approach the mailbox. With a sigh he stares at it, as if he’s in a debate with it and wondering if it’s truly worth opening. It seems to win and he’s opening the box to see no letters.

Bev instantly thinks that either this boy doesn’t get letters so it’s a waste of time to check his mailbox or he’s waiting for a letter that just hasn’t seem to come yet.

Bev blows a bubble with the gum she’s chewing and tries to look a bit more normal as he waits for the boy’s reaction. She can’t see his face since he’s turned away from her but the cute boy seems to be whispering to himself.

“What the fuck?” She hears as he reaches in and pulls out the Polaroid. Bev can see the picture from here. Richie against the dorm bathroom tub, long limbs spread over it in a denim outfit with a purple bandana wrapped out his face and nose, only his eyes can be seen along with those wild black curls of his. Underneath it is a scribble of words, neat thanks to Stan’s handwriting. Bev is too far to see them but she knows what they read;  _I’m a mind reader and yes I will sleep with you_.

It was a risky one but Richie wanted to check if the boy was gay. That’s step one as of now and step two is “ _fucking hell if I know Bev!”_ She snaps her gum and focuses back on the boy. He reads the card and flips it over twice as he’s looking for a name.

“Is this for me?” He whispers before looking around the mailbox area to see if anyone is around. Bev pretends to looks occupied for a second and when she feels it’s safe she turns back to him. He’s smiling but he’s,  _oh_ , he’s _crying_ and Bev, being the mama bear she is, goes to help him.

_Fuck the plan, Richie_.

*

“You talked to him!?” Richie shouts in the cafeteria that night.

“Yes.” Bev stands her ground, glaring at Richie.

“Are you fucking-“ He pulls at his hair. “Why would you do that?” He’s still yelling. No one bothers to tell him to shut up.

“He saw your picture and started crying!” She hisses at him.

“Wow, you must be uglier than I thought Richie.” Stan chuckles and if Richie wasn’t so mad at Bev he would make a joke about how he at least has all of his penis.

“I’m not just gonna stand there and watch this soft looking boy cry Richie. I do have a fucking heart you know.” She’s stilling hissing.

“What did he say?” He demands, running both his hands through his hair.

“Not much,” she shrugs, not hissing now. She looks around the surrounding tables and leans in to whispers. Ben and Richie lean in, Stan does too but only a little.

“He told me how he’s hoping that his mom will send him a letter and everyday he checks his mail to see. Before he left for college he told her he was gay and she disowned him. He was crying a lot, like sobbing, and if he was my type I would tell you how damn cute he was up close-.”

“Back off.” Richie chuckles darkly.

“-he said that your picture made him smile but he also reminded him of being gay and his mom hating him. Poor boy has a lot of emotions.” She sighs and leans back in her chair. The others follow suit.

“Did he think I was hot?” Richie blurts out and earns glares from his friends. “Just asking, I’m allowed to be fucking curious.” He raises his hands in defeat.

“Now you know he’s gay,” Ben says. “Maybe now you can just approach him and talk to him.”

“I already took a second picture, with the beanie. Besides, I still don’t fucking know if he’s dating dark skinned handsome man.” Richie looks around the room, hoping to see the students but comes up empty.

“Let’s just see what happens tomorrow,” Stan says, “I’m on lookout then. To see how he reacts to Richie’s dumb choice pickup line of “ _When you eat watermelon, do you spit or swallow the seeds?_ ”.”

“Love it.” Richie laughs at himself.

*

"His name is Eddie.” Stan tells Richie once he arrives back in their room after his lookout shift with the cute boy, the mailbox and the Polaroid of the day.

“Huh?” Richie asks, plopping his headphones off and letting them rest around his neck.

“The boy you like, his name is Eddie.” Stan begins to unpack his book-bag, neatly putting everything back in their correct spots 

“You figured out his name!” Richie shouts, jumping off his bed and onto Stan’s. The loud boy flings his body down onto the bed, facing the ceiling and ignoring the smack of a book against his stomach.

“I never should have roomed with you.” Stan sighs out. Richie ignores him.

“ _Eddie_ ,” He blows out. “Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.” He repeats, tasting the name on his tongue. It’s not the only thing he wants to taste either.

“Yeah he came with that white guy he was eating with that day. He’s cute. Anyways, I heard him call the boy Eddie when he asked him what the Polaroid was. Eddie seemed to like it a lot. He was blushing and talking about how he thinks he might have a secret admirer -really cute lame shit- but I think that he’s single so you don’t need to do these anymore. Please go talk to him so I don’t have to stalk some boy you think is cute again.” Stan tells Richie.

“Edward. Ed’s. _Ed’s_. I like that.” Richie says, smiling to himself.

“You didn’t even listen did you?” Stan asks and when he still receives no response from Richie he sighs in defeat.

*

After Ben’s shift as the mailbox stalker he comes to dinner holding a small scribble of paper in his hands. That of course Richie wrestles and basically tackles out of his grasp. He calls Richie a name and then flops down in his seat as the tall boy reads the note that Eddie left in the mailbox after snatching out the Polaroid and pickup line of the day.

‘ _Hey Ed’s, are you an elevator? Because I want to go down on you_.’

“What’s it say? What’s it say? What’s it say?” Bev rushes out with interest, leaning across the table to see what the paper says.

Richie scans it once, twice and then flips it over to see if there is anything else before turning to his friends. There is a looks of disbelief on his face; something that makes all of them frown. Richie though, on the inside, feels amazing. He’s finally met a sassy motherfucker who’s cute and god he wants to pinch that goddamn ass and cheeks of this boy and then tell him own amazing he is.

“What did it say?” Bev says again and quickly snatches the paper from Richie; he lets her. “ _Don’t fucking call me that, from Eddie_.” She reads aloud.

“And I thought I was rude.” Stan chuckles, reaching out to see the words for himself.

“Well, Richie maybe he meant it in a teasing way-.”

“No, he’s perfect.” Richie smiles and sinks down into a random chair. So random that he’s not even at their table, he’s actually at a table behind him with several freshman girls.

“Um, excuse me. That’s my friend’s seat.” One of them bravely says to him. He turns to them, eyeing them all up and looking at the awkward girl staring down at him from where he sits in her seat. He smiles at them.

“You don’t want me to get up right now, I just had a cute boy write me a sassy note and I’m really fucking hard.” They all scatter from the table and only Stan laughs.

*

Richie plans to plant and stalk the mailbox for the fourth picture. This one is him dressed in a weird referee costume that Bev wore to a Halloween party last year. It’s not his best look but it works. Richie is standing in the corner of the mailroom, playing with a random mailbox and acting as if he isn’t vibrating with anticipation.

He waits for about twenty minutes before Eddie and his dark skinned friend comes in to the room. Richie hides his face from view, his hair is fully tucked into a baseball cap. Eddie happily walks to his mailbox, his friend right beside him.

“I’ve never seen you smile so big.” His friend chuckles.

“God forbid I’m excited, Mike.” Eddie says and Richie could honestly faint at that beautiful voice. So soft yet so rough. He continues to fiddle with a random mailbox.

“Maybe you should give him your dorm number so he can just come and kiss you so Bill and I can talk about something other than Polaroid boy.” Mike says, his voice deep and nice.

“Shush, let’s see if he left one.” Eddie opens his box and lets out a small squeak as he picks up the picture. He stares at it for a moment, smiling slightly at the cute photo and then reads the bottom out loud.

“ _I'll kiss you in the rain, so you get twice as wet_.” Richie thinks his voice sounds amazing saying something so dirty.

“It’s cleaner than the other ones.” Mike chuckles.

“He’s an asshole,” Richie frowns at Eddie’s words. “I like him.”

Richie smiles and bites his lip as he hears Eddie scrabbling for a piece of paper, writing on it and shoving it back in his mailbox. The two boys leave with Eddie commenting about Richie’s curly hair in the picture. As soon as they are far enough away Richie is tugging open Eddie’s locker. He grabs the piece of paper out and smiles down at it.

“ _That’s my favorite line yet. What else you got though?_ ”

*

After ten more Polaroids and notes back from Eddie are exchanged Richie is standing in line for the pasta station in the school cafeteria. He’s alone, Bev and Stan are getting sandwiches and Ben is getting a salad. He taps his fingers on his legs and sighs at the length of the line. There is about five people in front of him and about-  _oh no_.  _Eddie is behind him_. Directly fucking behind him.

Richie runs a nervous hand through his hair and begins to take a step out of the line but stops because that might gain him attention. He starts to sweat as he takes a step forward, moving with the line. That movement does it thought because he’s feeling a small hand tug on his jean jacket.

“Hey,” he hears Eddie say behind him as he tugs again. Richie sighs and turns around, acting confused.

“Huh?” He asks. Eddie is so beautiful and so fucking short. He’s wearing small white sneakers, tight jeans and pink shirt. Richie swallows.

“I- um-.” Eddie starts, digging his foot into the floor shyly. “It’s you right? From the pictures?” He whispers and Richie actually has to lean down to hear him over the clattering in the room.

“Yeah,” Richie admits, shrugging and trying to remind calm on the outside even though he’s exploding on the inside. “I’m Richie, tall, sexy and at your service.” He jokes.

“Eddie-.” The small boy begins to put out his hand but retracts his with a blush on his face.

“Hot damn, you’re fucking cuter up close.” Richie speaks his thoughts and that means that he’s opened the gates for his trashmouth to talk; so he does.

“You’re like a puppy fucked the sexiest man alive cute-.” Eddie’s eyes widen, “because your face is cute but your body is so nice. You’re short and I like boys shorter than me. I mean you’re like the size of a fucking shrimp but damn those attitude in the notes you left me make up for it. Honestly, it gets me hard, I know that’s weird because we just officially met but hey I’m Richie and I really like you even though we really don’t know each other but do you want to go to like McDonald’s instead of eating here? What do you think Ed’s?”

Richie can talk.  _Fuck_  he was make for talking but apparently so is Eddie.

“Don’t fucking call me that. My name is Eddie. That simple okay,” he’s smiling and so is Richie. “And don’t call me short. I’m five foot five that’s not short. You’re just fucking Bigfoot or some shit all tall over there with your beautiful hair and sexy smile. Also why are you being weird and stalking me? I mean I love the pictures -I do and your stupid pickup lines. I once read a story were girls who let themselves get picked up by pickup lines are considered the dumbest people of our generation so I’m not going to fall for that bullshit.” Eddie crosses his arms of his chest and  _fuck_  Richie really wants to kiss him.

“So no to McDonald’s?” Richie asks, already stepping out the pasta line with Eddie following next to him.

“You want to take me on our first date to shitty ass McDonald’s?” Eddie smiles brightly.

“I’m a college student.” Richie deadpans.

“I guess that’s okay.” He responds and the two leave together without even saying goodbye to their friends.

Later that night Richie walks Eddie to his dorm room and kisses him hard against the closed door. Eddie bids him goodnight and Richie walks backwards away with another pickup line slipping off the tip of his tongue.

“Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you.” He says once Eddie opens his door. The smaller boy grins and turns back to him as he steps into his room.

“Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile.” Eddie whispers. The door falls shut between them with smiles on both sides of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> You can send me prompts at my Tumblr: https://eddie-spaghetti-tozier.tumblr.com/


End file.
